Don't You Dare!
by Let'sBurnThisGirl
Summary: [HunHan!GS] (Twoshoot) Luhan itu si bling-bling, sementara Sehun itu si apatis. I know, you know and everybody know about that. Yang nggak dunia tahu adalah dua kutub berbeda itu, mereka itu...
1. 1st

**L** **u** han menahan diri untuk menangis. Ini tempat umum dan dia akan malu jika setetes air mata saja jatuh di depan mata teman-temannya. Apalagi di bawah mata si upil yang jadi pacarnya. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Raung Luhan dengan murka.

"Luhan, kau-"

Luhan menatap tajam bibir tipis pacarnya yang kelihatan sexy, basah, dan sexy.

Oke sexy dua kali. Tapi tidak! Itu hanya bibir yang sering mengibulinya!

" _Don't Luhan me_! Kuperingatkan kau, Oh Sehun!" Raung Luhan lagi dengan rambut _ponytail_ tinggi yang ikut berguncang ketika dia menghentak kaki.

Hati Luhan sakit dan dia tidak ingin melihat lagi wajah tampan Sehun. Selamanya. Mungkin.

Disisi lain, Oh Sehun bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. Dia lelah pada pacarnya. Luhan ini jika sedang marah susah sekali dijinakkan, apalagi jika murkanya sudah seperti medusa seperti sekarang. Tapi Sehun juga gemas sekali. Walau Sehun takut mendekati Luhan yang sedang marah, tapi marahnya wajah Luhan yang cantik dan anggun luar biasa itu akan berubah jadi manis di matanya. Termanis sejagad raya.

Oh Sehun diam, takut salah berekspresi dan membuat pacarnya yang katanya cerdas bling-bling ini tambah murka.

"Apa kau?!" Raungan Luhan membuat Sehun mendongak lagi. "Berhenti melamun! Sudah selesai dengan membuang waktuku untuk hal tidak penting ini?"

Sehun sedikit tersinggung. Dia sedang berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka dan tadi apa kata Luhan? "Maaf? Sekarang aku sedang mencoba bersabar padamu, Luhan." Ucap Sehun menahan nafas.

"Kau!" Luhan meraung lagi. Sudah tidak lagi kepikiran tentang kerumunan di kantin yang menonton setiap semprotan kemarahannya.

Sehun yang masih terbawa emosi tidak memperhatikan ada setitik air mata yang mulai menggenang di sudut mata pacarnya. Bahkan saat dia melihat cowok tinggi yang melihat air mata itu dan mencoba membela Luhan, dihempas oleh Sehun. "Jangan ikut campur kau, Kris!"

" _Tahi!_ Kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihat temanku menangis! Dasar cowok abangan beraninya dengan cewek! Sini maju melawanku!" Wu Kris, teman sepopok Luhan, maju meraih kerah kemeja seragam Sehun dengan kasar.

Kali ini giliran Kris yang menghempas tangan-tangan yang menghalanginya menonjok Sehun. "Beraninya kau membuat Luhan sakit hati!" Raungnya ketika cengkramannya terlepas karena terlalu banyak temannya yang berniat mencegah adegan pukul-pukulan.

Sehun?

Sehun hanya menoleh pada Luhan dengan tatapan kosong sejak teman cowok pacarnya itu berucap Luhan menangis.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak menangis. Belum. Air mata cewek yang terkenal anggun dan ramah itu masih bisa di tahan. Tapi Sehun bersumpah tidak akan membuatnya jatuh.

Jadi, dengan segala ego yang ia rendahkan serendah mungkin demi Luhan, Sehun jatuh berlutut di depan cewek itu. "Aku yang salah, oke. Walau aku tidak tahu ada apa ini, kumohon jangan menangis."

Kerumunan itu menahan nafas dengan suara keras.

 _Heck!!_

Oh Sehun yang super apatis itu sedang berlutut? Dan meminta maaf?

Bahkan Sehun juga ikut menahan nafas. Harga dirinya sudah ia pertaruhkan dan dia akan menghukum Luhan karena sudah membuat hatinya tidak karuan seperti ini.

Tapi bahkan tidak sampai disitu, Sehun bahkan harus merasa hatinya berdenyut sesak ketika hal luar biasa itu terjadi.

Sehun mendongak bersamaan dengan wajah pias, tepat ketika Luhan selesai berucap.

"Sudah cukup, aku ingin putus."

 _Ambyar!_

Hati Sehun hancur saat itu juga.

Dan tidak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan ketika Luhan berlalu.

Membawa pecahan terbesar hatinya.

Sehun tidak akan mungkin lagi bisa menyatukan kepingan hati itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DON'T YOU DARE!**

.

.

.

.

 _Sup?_

 _First of all, ini murni dari otak gue. bukan remake, bukan pula transfic. jadi, jangan pelagiat lah kalian, plagiatin aja tulisan yg bagus2 jan kek cekeran ini, still, plagiat dosa inget yaaa._

 _Then, 2019 is coming! it means that im gonna..._

 _anu.._

 _ah udahlah gapenting juga rl gue wkwk._

 _Disamping itu, ini **bukan multichap, but twoshoot.**_

 _Alurnya bakal majo mundur ya kek lagi..._

 _anu..._

 _pokonya..._

 ** _ENJOY!_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, saya akhiri pelajarannya. Kalian boleh istirahat." Sehun mendongak dari lipatan tangan dan menatap guru Biologinya yang sedang membereskan buku di meja.

Karena sudah tidak sabar ingin ke kantin, Sehun segera berdiri dengan kursi berderit kencang membelah keheningan kelas. Bahkan saat itu teman-temannya masih setia menghormati sang pahlawan ilmu itu untuk keluar kelas, tapi Sehun kepalang tidak peduli dengan tetek-bengek yang semacam itu.

"Oh Se-"

Suara berat guru Biologinya membuat Sehun berhenti dan menoleh, tapi seorang cewek di deretan paling depan ikut berdiri menghadap sang guru.

"Pak, bisa aku berkonsultasi dengan anda sekarang? Mengenai soal olimpiade bulan depan."

Sehun hanya diam di tempat. Tiba-tiba ingin cewek yang sedang berdiri didepan sana akan menoleh padanya.

Dan harapan khusyuk Sehun, terkabul. Cewek itu menoleh. Cewek itu Lu Han. Cewek yang disukai Sehun sejak setahun lalu. Yang punya mata coklat terang dan bersinar. Dia cantik, indah, dan terbaik seangkatannya. Terlalu ideal sampai Sehun takut dekat-dekat dengan Luhan, takut dihina tidak pantas.

Sehun masih diam di tempat saat Luhan mengisyaratnya untuk segera pergi. Entah bagaimana, dia merasa cewek itu seperti berkata ' _enyah kau, bodoh_ '. Itu membuat Sehun mendengus dan melengos akhirnya.

Luhan memang terlalu bagus buatnya.

"Tentu, Luhan, dengan senang hati. Bapak tunggu di ruang guru." Suara pak Adam membuat Luhan menoleh setelah Sehun pergi.

"Terimakasih!" Seru Luhan dengan suara senang dan dibalas senyuman bangga dari guru pembimbing olimpiade Biologinya.

Ketika pak Adam berlalu dan teman-temannya berlalu ke kantin setelah menyapa Luhan, Kris yang duduk di sebelah Luhan menarik tangan cewek itu sampai duduk. Wajahnya bersungut pada senyuman Luhan.

"Kau merelakan jam istirahatmu hanya untuk curut tidak tahu diri itu?" Tanya Kris walau sudah tahu akan dapat jawaban apa.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Jawab Luhan dengan mata dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Lupakan! Aku juga tidak butuh jawaban yang sudah kutahu." Dengus Kris.

Luhan terkikik dan setelah memastikan hanya tinggal dia dan Kris di kelas, Luhan mengerling pada cowok tinggi yang sudah jadi tempat sampah curhatannya. "Kau pikir ini demi Oh Sehun itu?"

"Aku tidak akan percaya sekalipun kau bilang tidak!"

"Tidak, tentu saja," Luhan meraih bukunya dan mengibaskan tangan ringan. "Bohong deh. Lagian suka pada si beast apatis itu butuh pengorbanan juga."

"Kau tidak menyesal setelah melihatnya mendengus padamu tadi?" Tanya Kris.

Dalam hati, Kris merutuk. Sekarang dia punya kerjaan tambahan mengantar Luhan ke ruang guru. Padahal harusnya mereka pergi ke kantin. Semua gara-gara Sehun si tidak peka itu. Padahal Kris tahu Luhan sudah sering memberi kode pada Sehun jika dia suka padanya.

 _Dasar bocah apatis!_ Batin Kris yang semakin hari semakin tidak suka pada Sehun yang membuat sahabatnya sering uring-uringan tidak diperhatikan.

"Pikirkan hal baiknya, Kris! Hari minggu depan, aku bisa main ke rumahmu jika harus bimbingan hari ini." Ucap Luhan setelah mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang guru.

Memikirkan hari minggu bisa belajar bersama Luhan, senyum di wajah Kris terbit dengan sendirinya. "Betul juga. Oke, kalau begitu aku sekarang ke perpus. Kita ke kantin nanti siang saja."

Luhan tertawa lagi. "Mudah sekali membujukmu, bocah besar! Bye!" Teriak Luhan pada punggung Kris yang sudah berjalan di koridor.

Setelah masuk ruang guru, pak Adam menggeleng padanya. "Jangan teriak-teriak, Luhan! Sekalipun kau masih diluar, tetap saja ini ruang guru."

Luhan hanya nyengir pada beberapa guru yang juga ikut menegurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DON'T YOU DARE!**

.

.

.

Sehun menguap ketika mendorong pintu kaca tempat lesnya. Jika bukan karena ibunya yang mengancam tidak akan memberinya uang jajan, Sehun tidak akan repot keluar sore-sore pas hujan dan sepulang sekolah seperti ini hanya untuk mendengarkan pengajar les yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia perhatikan.

"Sehun!" Nah, baru masuk saja, Sehun sudah dihadang pengajar matematikanya yang bernama pak Levine.

Sehun hanya menunduk hormat sedikit dan menurut sambil malas-malasan mengikuti pak Levine yang menggiringnya duduk di loby.

"Sehun, kutanya, kau ingin kuliah dimana setelah ini?"

Sehun duduk menyender sambil memandang malas gurunya. "Ada apa, pak?"

Sebenarnya Sehun sadar pertanyaan semacam ini pasti sudah lumrah dipertanyakan guru lesnya. Sehun hanya menghindar karena sebenarnya dia juga belum memutuskan mau kuliah dimana dengan otak miliknya ini.

"Kita perlu memprogramkan pelajaran tambahan untuk membantumu masuk universitas yang kau mau. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku? Tapi aku masih kelas 2."

"Semuanya harus dimulai sejak dini, Sehun. Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh sampai aku harus mendiktekan semua pelajaranku padamu. Kau punya potensi."

Sehun tahu itu hanya kata lain dari pak Levine yang tidak boleh mengatakan secara langsung bahwa dirinya pas-pasan. Sehun juga paham bahwa maksud gurunya itu baik. Sayangnya dia sendiri juga belum punya jawaban pasti.

Tepat saat Sehun dalam kebingungan, Luhan mendorong pintu kaca dengan berisik. Cewek itu masih memakai seragam sekolah dengan kedua bahu jasnya yang sedikit basah. Dibelakangnya ada Kris, yang katanya hanya sahabat Luhan.

Sehun sanksi sekali sebenernya dengan Kris-Kris ini, yang bisa setiap saat disamping Luhan.

Mata Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun, dan dengan riang Luhan berjalan mendekat. Diiringi si cowok tinggi berkedok sahabatnya itu tentu saja.

"Selamat sore, pak Levine!" Seru Luhan sambil menunduk hormat, diikuti Kris. "Dan hai, Sehun!" Luhan melempar senyum pada gebetannya, kali ini tidak diikuti Kris. Si cowok tinggi hanya melengos.

"Kenal Sehun, Luhan?" tanya pak Levine.

Jangan ditanya darimana pak Levine hafal dengan nama Luhan yang bukan anak didiknya. Luhan sudah pasti menjadi ratu pintar di semua tempat yang ia singgahi.

"Kami teman sekelas." Jawab Luhan riang dan lagi-lagi melempar senyum cerah pada Sehun yang deg-degan.

"Ohh saya baru tahu. Ngomong-ngomong, ayo masuk, Sehun. Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai. Sampai jumpa lagi, Luhan, dan temannya Luhan."

Kemudian setelah pak Levine pergi masuk kelas, hanya hening diantara ketiga remaja itu. Tidak ada yang berbicara, bahkan bergerak dari tempatnya.

Sehun tidak suka ini. Selain terlalu lelah setelah pulang sekolah, kemungkinan bertemu Luhan bersama Kris adalah alasan utama kenapa Sehun malas berangkat les.

Sehun hanya merasa beruntung ketika disini dia tidak sekelas dengan Luhan dan Kris. Dia sudah cukup jengkel karena sekelas dengan Kris yang selalu menempeli Luhan di sekolah.

Sehun hanya tidak ingin terkena penyakit Liver karena terlalu dongkol melihat kedekatan duo berbeda jenis yang –sekali lagi- katanya sahabat itu.

"Sehun,"

"Heh?" Sehun sadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara manis Luhan. Tuhan, Sehun bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa suara seseorang jadi manis seperti gula-gula.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang wajahnya putih bersinar diterpa lampu.

"Hmm, masuk kelasmu sana. Nanti kau dihukum." Ucap Luhan dengan mata langsung menghujam milik Sehun.

Luhan sebenarnya ingin mencegah Sehun untuk masuk kelas, supaya mereka bisa ngobrol lebih lama. Tapi Sehun bisa terkena hukuman karena itu. Di sekolah saja Sehun sudah sering mendapat hukuman karena keapatisannya, Luhan tidak akan membiarkan Sehun juga terkena hukuman di tempat lesnya. Kasihan cowok tinggi bin tampan incaran Luhan satu itu.

Sehun tanpa pikir panjang segera berdiri dan berniat pergi, tapi kemudian dia merogoh saku mantelnya dan menyodorkan sapu tangan pada Luhan. "Jasmu basah. Kau bisa sakit." Katanya cepat.

Lalu segera terbirit, takut Luhan melihat pipinya yang merona. Dalam hati, Sehun berteriak terima kasih pada ibunya yang selalu menyelipkan sapu tangan di saku.

Luhan?

Cewek itu mematung dengan rona merah muda di pipi.

Kris mengguncang bahu sempit itu, tapi Luhan masih dalam euphoria hebat akibat Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DON'T YOU DARE!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menerima segelas buble tea taronya dari seorang pelayan laki-laki sambil tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih, kak."

"Sama-sama, Luhan."

Setelah mendapat pesanannya, Luhan tidak lantas beranjak. Dia masih berdiri di dekat _food truck_ itu sambil membaca notebooknya dan menyeruput es dalam gelas plastiknya.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan buble tea coklat?" Namun tidak lama, sebuah suara di dekatnya membuat Luhan menoleh. Dia kenal suara itu, sangat.

Itu Oh Sehun! Dengan celana pendek dan hoodie hitam yang kontras sekali dengan kulit putih pucatnya.

OW-OW!

Luhan menyeruput esnya dalam diam. Dalam hati bimbang apakah dia harus menyapa atau pergi diam-diam.

Dia sedang dalam pakaian dan wajah kusut dan pasti malu sekali menyapa Sehun yang sekarang sedang kasual, tampan, segar, dan tampan.

Oke, tampan dua kali.

"Tentu, Sehun." Jawab si pelayan laki-laki yang sering melempar senyum ramah pada Luhan setiap datang.

Luhan menyeruput tapiocanya dengan kuat, lalu menoleh dan memasang wajah kaget, pura-pura. Dia sudah memutuskan.

" _Omo!_ Oh Sehun?" Serunya pada Sehun yang terperanjat menatapnya. Padahal Luhan rasa dia tidak berteriak terlalu keras pada Sehun yang memang sedang mengantri disebelahnya. Tapi kenapa cowok itu kelihatan kaget sekali sampai menjauh dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip?

Yah, kalau Sehun terkejut dengan penampilan anehnya malam-malam begini, Luhan maklum dan membersit hidung. Dia memang berbeda sekali dengan Sehun karena sekarang hanya pakai celana training dan kaos pink kebesaran. Wajahnya juga pasti sekarang sedang berminyak dan bekas keringat, belum lagi rambutnya yang tadi ia gelung asal-asalan. Duh Luhan jadi menyesal menyapa Sehun dengan penampilan gelandangan.

"Oh, hai." Balas Sehun pelan sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku hoodie.

Luhan mengantongi notebook kecilnya dan memilih mengamati si cowok muda yang sedang meracik pesanan Sehun. "Kau suka buble tea dan langganan disini juga?" Tanyanya tanpa berani menatap sang gebetan.

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak berkedip, masih. Dia penasaran kenapa Luhan bisa ada disekitar sini dengan pakaian menggemaskan seperti ini.

"Sehun?" Panggil Luhan.

Sehun buru-buru melengos begitu Luhan menoleh padanya. "Apa?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Sehun pelangganku juga, Luhan. Setiap malam dia kesini." Si pelayan muda mucul di depan stall dan menyerahkan buble tea milik Sehun. "Ini, selamat menikmati."

"Terima kasih." Gumam Sehun dan bingung setelah itu dengan harus bagaimana dia menempatkan diri.

Tidak ada antrian dibelakang Sehun yang akan ia jadikan alasan untuk menggiring Luhan duduk di bangku terdekat dan mengobrol lebih lama dengannya. Duh, Sehun jadi tambah bingung.

"Benarkah? Setiap hari?" Seru Luhan. "Sebentar, kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, Sehun?"

Sehun yang masih bingung harus bagaimana, hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Kau kan tidak mampir setiap hari, cantik." Ucap si pelayan.

"Tapi aku lewat sini setiap malam kok."

Sehun menoleh dengan cepat. "Lewat setiap malam?"

Luhan menyeruput esnya sebentar dan mengangguk. "Hmm ya, aku setiap hari lari keliling kompleks. Itu alasan kenapa pakaianku mirip gelandangan seperti sekarang."

Sehun mengernyit. "Tapi kulihat tadi kau sedang belajar."

Luhan merogoh saku dan mangacungkan notebooknya yang sebesar telapak tangan. "Maksudmu membaca ini?"

Sehun yang mengangguk membuat Luhan meringis.

"Heol! Pasti aku kelihatan aneh sekali dengan pakaian ini dan notebook." Suntuk Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng dengan cepat dan tidak sadar jemarinya hampir menyentuh lengan Luhan. "Eh!" Melihat Luhan yang ikutan kaget, Sehun menurunkan lagi tangannya dengan kaku. "Tidak, tidak aneh sama sekali. Salahku." Ucap Sehun.

"Luhan, ibumu tidak akan marah lagi jika tahu kau disini sekarang?" Tanya si pelayan memecah situasi canggung dua remaja SMA itu.

"Ha? Apa?" Luhan gelagapan karena tidak fokus. Dia masih kaget dan dalam masa trans karena kelakuan Sehun. Mimpi apa dia sampai Sehun barusan nyaris menggrepenya. Eh cuma menyenggol ujung kulit saja sih sebenarnya.

"Itu…Aku masih ingat minggu lalu ibumu menarik telingamu gara-gara jajan es disini malam-malam."

Luhan berjengit dan menoleh kesana–kemari mengawasi apa ada sosok wanita China dengan daster pink disekitarnya. Untungnya tidak terlihat dimanapun. "Asal tidak ada yang melaporkanku seperti si Haechan ingusan itu seperti minggu lalu, mama pasti sekarang sedang menonton talkshow dengan hikmat."

Sehun ingin membuka mulut. Dia juga ingin mengobrol panjang dengan Luhan. Dia ingin bertanya tentang ibu Luhan, dia ingin bertanya tentang dengan siapa biasanya Luhan lari keliling kompleks, dan dia juga ingin bertanya siapa Haechan-Haechan ini yang kedengarannya adalah nama cowok.

Tapi Sehun terlalu bingung harus bagaimana memulai nimbrung dalam obrolan.

"Aku duluan." Akhirnya Sehun hanya membuka mulut untuk berpamitan. Sungkan sekali hanya berdiri merusak pemandangan disekitar si _beauty_.

Saat si pelayan melambaikan tangan, Luhan malah mengikuti Sehun. "Rumahmu dekat sini?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersentak. Tidak percaya Luhan sedang jalan disebelahnya. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat takut kelihatan gugup.

"Blok berapa?"

"9."

"Oho! Itu blok seberangku. Aku blok 7."

"Hm." Gumam Sehun.

Selanjutnya hening.

Luhan berteriak payah di otaknya. Dia biasanya bisa aktif membuka obrolan, tapi berjalan di samping Sehun yang tinggi dan keren ini, Luhan jadi kagok, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Mau ketaman kompleks sebentar…Luhan?"

"Apa?" Luhan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sehun kenapa jadi ramah begini?

"Jika kau mau, kita bisa mengobrol di taman sebentar."

 _Ya Tuhan!_

Luhan ingin berucap syukur dengan keras, tapi tiba-tiba bayangan ibunya yang menyatroni kencan abal-abalnya, membuat Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Ini sudah malam."

Luhan menoleh dan berkedip. Apa bahu bidang Sehun sekarang sedang lesu? Padahal seingatnya tadi bahu itu masih bidang, sebidang lapangan futsal kompleksnya.

 _Ehey, rasanya mustahil._

"Kenapa kita tidak mengobrol sambil kau mengantarku pulang saja?" Tanya Luhan setengah ragu.

Sehun menoleh dan menemukan Luhan yang sedang mendongak mentapanya.

 _Momen berharga!_

Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Tentu, Luhan."

"Oke. Ngomong-ngomong, besok ada test kimia. Kau sudah belajar?" Luhan menepuk dahinya. Duh dia jadi kelihatan cupu sekali sampai membahas pelajaran dengan gebetannya.

"Belum. Aku tidak bisa kimia."

Sehun menjilat ujung bibir. Jadi cewek menggemaskan dan pintar disamping Sehun ini memang benar Luhan. _Aku tidak sedang mimpi rupanya_ , batin Sehun.

Ini dia beneran sumpahan Luhan si ramah bin pintar bin cantik yang ditaksir ampas kopi macam Sehun sejak setahun lalu.

"Lalu kau suka pelajaran apa?" Tanya Luhan berusaha mengalihkan obrolan dari test yang tidak disukai Sehun.

"Aku? Apa ya, tidak ada mungkin." Jawab Sehun asal.

Luhan tertawa keras mendengar itu. "Kau serius? _Heol!_ Eh!" Lalu tiba-tiba dia sadar sudah tertawa ngakak tidak cantik. Duh jika diteruskan Luhan yakin Sehun akan illfeel.

Tanpa disangka, Sehun malah tersenyum.

Luhan merasa jantungnya mengalami kelainan di detik itu.

Kris bilang Sehun itu hanya biang masalah dan tidak punya apapun yang bisa dibanggakan. Tapi Luhan jelas pura-pura tuli. Kris mungkin belum pernah melihat senyuman cowok ini. Oh Sehun yang punya senyum menjual.

"Kenapa kau senyum?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Jantungnya ia redam sedemikian rupa.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh ikutan tertawa bersamamu?" Sehun berani bersumpah bahwa Luhan benar-benar cantik saat tertawa. Dia juga berani bersumpah bahwa rela melakukan apapun demi terus melihat wajah ayu yang bahagia karenanya itu.

Luhan tertawa lagi, kali ini tidak begitu di tahan. "Boleh, sesukamu kok."

Sehun tertular, sampai senyumnya tidak luntur dan malah semakin merebak di wajah tegasnya.

"Apa aku sudah bilang kalau kau ganteng, Sehun? Apalagi pas senyum."

Langkah Sehun terhenti saat itu juga. Dia menatap Luhan yang sekarang sedang tersenyum maniiiis sekali. Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana Tuhan bisa menciptakan makhluk seindah ini. Yang punya mata cantik, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis. "Luhan…" Tanpa sadar, Sehun mengucap nama Luhan dengan nada yang membuat Luhan kehilangan senyum dan mengernyit.

Nadanya dalam sekali. Luhan jadi ingin gigit kuku. Sialnya, Luhan juga kehabisan kata untuk membalas gumaman sang gebetan.

"Luhan…"

"What?"

Sehun seakan tersadar dan segera menunduk. Takut menatap lurus pada Luhan. "Apa aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku suka padamu?"

"WHAT?"

Luhan serasa mendapat siraman air es di tengah malam saat tidur. Wajahnya tertarik kaget tidak karuan, jantungnya jangan ditanya bagaiamana kabarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DON'T YOU DARE!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku suka kau, Luhan."

"Serius? Sejak kapan?"

Sehun melirik Luhan sedikit yang seperti kehilangan ruh. Mungkin gadis cantik yang super manis itu kaget setengah mati pada berandalan kelas sepertinya berani sekali menaruh hati pada si primadona. Tapi mulutnya sudah terlanjur bilang, jadi sudah tidak mungkin ia mundur dan jadi pengecut. "Sejak kita kelas 10."

Saat Luhan berkedip teratur dengan raut menggemaskan, Sehun baru benar-benar sadar apa yang sudah ia ucapkan tadi. Dia jadi sedikit menyesal, lebih baik ia diam saja dan menikmati momen indah jalan bareng Luhan sebagai teman sekelas cewek sempurna itu daripada harus ditatap penuh kernyitan seperti sekarang. Sehun tidak ingin Luhan menatapnya seolah Sehun sudah melakukan kejahatan besar, tapi Sehun lebih tidak ingin lagi jika Luhan menolak cintanya.

Kaki Sehun si pemegang reputasi begal kelas ini entah bagaimana sekarang bisa gemetaran.

"Oke, Sehun." …itu sahutan Luhan.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Dia serasa dimantrai sampai tidak sadar.

"Oke?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ayo pacaran." Ucap Luhan malu-malu tapi mau. "Sebenarnya aku juga kau sih. Kau saja yang tidak peka."

.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **(1 of 2)**

 _woy sampe lupa, tambahan, buat kamyu yg baca story aku **No, Professor!** kalian bakal nemu update itu lagi keknya dalam waktu dekat. gue telat, iya tau. tapi mo gimana lagi giliran rl udah redeem, wb maleh menjadi._

 _dan buat yg belum baca, baca deh gess. gue rekom wkwk. storynya kg ribet, gue bikin sesante mungkin._

 _Udah gitu sih._

 _kasih cerita ini dukungan kalo kalian suka, kalo jijik sama tulisan ini yaaa..._

 _yauda._


	2. up! eh ups maksudnya :')

o em ji.

bego banget gue yg sempet uninstall app ini sampe gue lupa diri buat update my stories. asli gue emang bego, salahin gueeeeeeeee.

salahin gue juga kalo gabisa bagi waktu buat nulis dan mikirin rl. gue bersalah. i know it. literally know it.

buuuuut good news nya gue siap nulis lagi kok.. hm well setelah nyicilin skripsi dan laporan magang gue tentu saja wkwkwk. doain gue bisa wisuda tahun ini dan tahun depan gue bisa enrolling S2. jika segalanya berjalan dengan lancar, gue bakal up sekitar sebulan lagi, semua cerita, SEMUA CERITA!

i can't wait to see you again, it's been a while and i hope i still have you as my reader :')


End file.
